the_neighborhood_of_robloxia_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flying Kipper Incident
The Flying Kipper Incident, or known by the townspeople as '"The Night of Fire" '''was a railroad incident that happened in the town of Robloxia and caused a widespread fire and evacuation of the town into safer places. Backround The Flying Kipper The Flying Kipper is a Mid-Night Freight Express for a mutli-mix flight service, The Rail line is used for this line, The express starts at Robloxity, Bloxia and goes down the Blue Freight Line into Meepcity, where it continues until it stops at Liberty County. Railcars The Flying Kipper of this Night, labeled #1781 had 197 Railcars, Statistics show: Operators The Flying Kipper #1781 was hauled by 2 Union Pacfic Locomotive, 3 CSX, And 1 BNSF Rail Line The Railine used for the Flying Kipper is the "Blue Freight Line", The Railine runs through Robloxia, Some Issues arose With the Rail line when the Goverment of Robloxia decided to cut costs to maintain the rail line, as well as that, they removed the security patrols and security systems, making suicides and issues apparent. The Route ( Before Incident ) Robloxity The Kipper started at 10:34 PM At the City Of Robloxity, it departed with almost all loaded, the things that are not loaded is the Animal Carts, The Train Left and Proceeded down "RED FREIGHT" line. Blox The Train Passes Blox and continues its route Meepcity The Train stops at Meepcity for a Refuel of gasoline and to load the Meeps, most of these meeps are heading to Liberty County for a parade, according to CSX, There are 189 Meeps. Incident At 7:21 PM, The Train Switches rails from Red Freight to Blue Freight, according to CSX Again, the Trains traveled at 113 MPH. At the Railroad, Crews fixing a rail under there supervisor Willybilly Penisballs, the Government were giving these men around 30,000 Dollars to fix the rail, the thing was these crews had poor expreience. Finnaly, at 7:26 PM, the Train made visual contact with the crews ahead, they blew all horns but the construction crew just scattered, and not attempt to remove there equipment. 30 seconds later, the Engineer applied emergency braking and the crews of the trains jumped out, 10 seconds later, the train made contact and derailed, The Tank Cars spilled and exploded, vaporizing the train crew and construction crews. The Explosion commensed a Fireball that spreaded around the Town, In BottomRock Cafe, a worker described it as "Litteral Hell". First Responders Arrived at the Train at 7:32 and attempted to douce the flames, but the burning oil made the flames near impossible to douce, Hundreds of fighterfighters came from Robloxity, Blox, Meepcity, Liberty County, Chicago, and Frankfurt to help douce the flames. Q_Q called a hurried press announcement, stating: "''Today, a Freight Train has derailed and exploded, causing a fire that is impossible to douce, we are reciving help, but in the meantime, a evacuation might be commensed, for now, everyone in the Residental Area must evacuate into buildings such as Silly Tikes and The School.." Evacuation's Residental Area At 10:02 AM, Due to the threat of a Second explosion and major fire, Q_Q Ordered Local Authorities to Comense a Mandatory Evacuation of the Residental Area, around 13,000 Were evacuated, due to the only road being a steep, sharp, and narrow road, people were forced to climb cliffs and use helicopters, 2 People died when they fell from the cliff, A Emergency Brodcast Went Like this: "This is a Emergency Brodcast ordered by the Local Government of Robloxia, At 10:02 AM, The Mayor of Robloxia has ordered a Massive Fire and Explosion Threat that may impact your area, all Civilians are to evacuate the residental area and head to the school or Silly Tikes for shelter, DO NOT TAKE ANYTHING WITH YOU, Only pac things that is needed" Whole Town At 12:34 PM, The Threat of a Nuclear Like Explosion has increased to what the US DEFCON System would make it a "Defcon 2", Q_Q aswell as Builderman decided for a Whole Town Evacuation, citizens were ordered to head to the campsite and wait for more instructions. Ending of the Fire 2 Days Later, the fire was douced and civilians were allowed to return, however, the fire had spreaded into the North Side, other homes were looted, Although the Police Deny It. By October 19, 2019, 14,000 Residents returned home, around 6,000 Have No home, the rest were relocated to Robloxity or Meepcity until the houses were fixed. Aftermath and Critism Critism The Government The Government was accused of not maintaining the railroad and its saftey features, Q_Q was sued by Union Pacfic and CSX and was forced to pay 3 Million Robux for Damage. The Railroad The Railroad ( Blue Freight ) was questioned if it should still be used by The Freight companies, and even exist in general, In December 5th, 2017, Q_Q ordered and announced the demolition of The Rail line, and the demolition was finished in Febuary 14, 2018. The Flying Kipper The Flying Kipper was severly damaged by the incident, and the new route was drawn for it, insted of going through Robloxia, it would go through Jailbreak insted. Aftermath Causilties According to the RTSB, The Causilties were * 87 Perished * 372 Missing * 1200 Minorly Injured * 200 Seriously Injured Only 64 Were able to be identified, and mutliple people were deeply sad to hear a school bus with 30 Kids was near the train when it exploded, the 372 Missing were figured to be Vaporized by the Explosion. oh my god I need to sleep Category:Train Incidents at Robloxia